sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebonwood
Named for the darkened oak that litters this land, Ebonwood is the domain of House Wyrmstorm. Ebonwood serves as a bulwark, alongside that of House Eyvor’s lands as well as Blackfyre’s, to the southern woods and wild woods. Due to bordering both it faces the brunt of troll incursions, raids and attacks that attempt to breach the long perimeters that Wyrmstorm has established. The people are hardy and all along the borders patrols of rangers, knights and more keep watch for any warbands that attempt to break through. As well as this, these grim men and women are aided by the black oaks themselves, a gift from the house of Dawngrasp long ago to ward away the trolls. Yet their numbers are few and only growing fewer, and more and more warbands slip through the cracks to terrorize the land of Ebonwood and beyond. The lords of House Wyrmstorm have called for aid from their northwestern neighbors, but have received nothing from the soft and decadent rulers. Thus Wyrmstorm maintains the long vigil, though for how much longer is uncertain. Every day that dawns is one step closer to the inevitability of war once more. Thornbane Hold Serving as the seat of power for the rulers of Wyrmstorm, Thornbane Hold is aptly named due to its vigil over the Thornheart and Thornwood troll tribes. During the Thorn War thousands of years ago, the troll warbands under the command of the vicious warlord Taka breached the borders of Ebonwood, moving deep into the heart of the land. Despite their best efforts however they could not take the castle, though many of the trolls perished against its blackened walls. In celebration of this deed, the castle was renamed from Wyrmstorm Hold to that of Thornbane, and many trolls both fear and curse the name. The Silver Gates Located amidst the border of the southern woods, The Silver Gates are the lynchpin of the southern perimeter established to keep the thornheart troll tribe at bay. Though it only covers a small section of the defenses, it nevertheless funnels much of the trolls attempted forays into the Gilded Lands. Various towers and forts line the south as well as crude, black oak fetishes meant to ward away the trolls from trying to breach through the forests. The trolls believe the black oak to trap the souls of the loa, for it glows with an ethereal glow at night due to enchantments. In accordance with its name, the Silver Gates glitter in the sunlight with a dazzling display of illusions to waylay any attackers. The Dawnwood Gates The Dawnwood Gates serves as the entryway to the wild, unkempt lands of the East. It is from here the Thornheart tribe in generations past would attempt to breach the defenses of Wyrmstorm, though more often than not broke against the enchanted Dawnwood Gates. Those that could not breach the gates would often travel north and south of it to try and pierce into the heart of Ebonwood, only to face the merciless arrows and spears of Wyrmstorm’s forces. In recent years however the Thornheart have simply stopped in their attack, though other, newer tribes have taken their place. As such, the bloodshed between elf and troll continues along the eastern border. Caedwood Lodge Nestled amidst the flat lands of Ebonwood, the Caedwood Lodge houses the famed Knights of the Broken Thorn. The knights, while small in number, have often proved to be the turning point in many a conflict with the trolls. The Thornheart have grown to fear and hate the knights who strike so mercilessly against their kind, for it was their tribe that suffered the greatest defeats during the Thorn War. The sight of their emerald plumes and steel tipped lances have often sent entire warbands fleeing rather then face their wrath. But their numbers are small, and they cannot be everywhere at once. Savenmoore Its position along the western border means Savenmoore is very rarely if ever under threat from the trollish incursions that prey upon Ebonwood’s borders. Bountiful farmland clashes against the grim nature of the land, yet the food it provides is vital to Ebonwood. The population of Savenmoore, while devastated as much of the elves were doing the Scourge War, has surged thanks to its location away from the machinations of the trolls. Even still however, its walls are high and its guards are alert, for to be defenseless would guarantee death in the long run. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations